As technology improves movies and television shows are also improving their use of high-definition high-quality visual and audio effects to make depictions of scary, shocking and bloody scenes more and more realistic. Some television series are known for often have scary, shocking and bloody scenes. Such scenes are intended to promote a physical response in the viewer, and in some situations may cause an undesirable negative outcome. In some situations, for example, increased stress and corresponding blood pressure may in some cases result in a heart attack in sensitive individuals. Moreover, graphic scenes may psychologically affect certain sensitive individuals as well as classes of viewers (e.g., younger viewers as well as more senior viewers). For such viewers, the memory of viewing a hyper-realistic audio-visual scene may disturb them and stay in their mind for a long time as a re-occurring and unpleasant memory.
Sometimes, it happens that a viewer catches such a scene unintentionally, perhaps while changing channels, or when watching a show they are not familiar with and not realizing scenes may occur that could be offensive or disturbing to them.
Alternatively, some users may have a predilection for being scared and may wish that such scenes remain unaltered.
What is desired is a way to avoid a person seeing scenes that will disturb their sensitivities or inadvertently result in either a physical or psychological trauma.